The Shadows of Onderon: The Reluctant Queen
by taleofloveandwoe
Summary: Four years after the battle with Abeloth, the Jedi are in seclusion, trying to hunt down the last of the Sith. With failure at every turn, Ben Skywalker has grown impatient with the task, until the young Queen of Onderon, Kiala Olverde, arrives on Shedu Maad claiming that she needs a Jedi team to protect her. From what is unknown, and Ben is pulled into a battle he might not win.


The Shadows of Onderon

**The reluctant Queen **

_"Before you can see the light, you must deal with the darkness"_

-unknown

Chapter 1

The stars blazed high above his head as he lounged casually back in the high reedy grasses. His boots tossed without concept a few feet away, and his shirt open slightly. He sighed softly and tucked his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes and just listened to the stillness that surrounded him like a blanket.

He'd slipped out after dinner and had found his secluded spot rather nice in the humid heat of Shedu Maad. Being trapped on the jungle world had left him bored and rather antsy for something, some unknown concept that had evaded his ability to word for the past few months. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced up at the sprawl of universe above his head. He could probably name all the stars around Hapan system if he wanted to, as a matter of fact he actually thought about doing it to entertain himself, if only for a few minutes. The grasses next to him shifted slowly and he narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to the side slightly in the direction that the distraction had come from. A small head popped above the grasses and a soft reedy voice whispered, "what are you doing Jedi Knight Skywalker?"

Ben sighed, his solitude broken now that the young padawan has found him. He propped himself up on his elbow and whispered, "looking for peace, why?"

The little one slipped through the reeds and tumbled into the tiny clearing. She brushed off her robes trying and failing to appear modest as she questioned, "I am interrupting?"

"Slightly," Ben murmured, trying to not appear as annoyed as he genuinely felt in that moment. It was rare that he found time to just _be_ these days. After returning a two years ago from his travels around the galaxy looking for the mysterious Monolith, he had been searching constantly for some sort of place to just lie down and do absolutely nothing. The padawan across him was not helping his cause at all; in fact, none of the padawans were helping, and despite having dealt with them for all together two years, he was rather sick of them. Begging to leave on some mission or another to escape the confines of the Jedi Temple, he'd been turned down each time by the Jedi Council stating that there was nothing that needed to be done at the moment, but he would be the first considered if anything came up. He'd been frustrated at that, only for his aunt to pull him along with her husband and their adopted daughter Allana, on a mission to take the young Princess to Hapes to spend time with her mother. Ben has slipped away even then, much to his aunt's discouragement and had every single time been called right when he was on the verge of actual peace. When he'd returned a few months ago, he'd been restricted even further, with no explanation as to why. He guessed his dad was pulling strings, making sure he stayed planet side. Although Ben wanted to believe it was because he just wanted to spend time with his son, he knew that his dad was keeping him here so that he wouldn't go after Vestara.

He frowned momentarily and then laid back once more. Vestara. Now that was a name that had a double edge every time it was spoken. Of course he still felt things for the young Sith woman, four years might seem like forever, but that was nothing for him in the moment. She still made him want to strangle her and hold her close at the same time, although the later was lacking as of late.

Deciding that if he just ignored the padawan, she would go away, Ben closed his eyes and settled in again. Instead of getting up and leaving, the little human girl laid down next to him, pressing her shoulder into his own as she whispered, "what are we looking at?"

Ben sighed and then whispered, "shouldn't you be inside, I thought lights out was a hour ago?"

"Oh no, it's not for another hour."

Ben snorted softly and then replied casually, "my dad's getting too soft with all of you young kids. We were supposed to be in bed by this time when I was your age."

She giggled softly and then whispered, "oh he's not in charge of that, Jedi Master Durron is in charge tonight."

"That would explain it," Ben huffed as he closed his eyes. Kyp had, as of late, been a pain in Ben's side. Teasing him and all around pushing Ben to really question whether or not is was a waste to remain a Jedi Knight instead of punching a Jedi Master right in the face. Kyp had enjoyed this excessively, and of course, Ben's cousin Jaina had joined in a few weeks ago. The two of them just about driving him off the deep end every morning, and that was before breakfast. Occasionally, he got his own jibe in, only for it to be turned against him as two witty minds converged on one.

The padiwan looked him up and down for a moment and then whispered, "it's nice out here."

"that's why I like it." Ben replied as if it were obvious. The young girl blinked at him and then climbed onto her knees so that she was looking down at Ben curiously. The light form the temple was far enough away that Ben was having trouble seeing her face. She crossed her arms and then whispered, "I was actually sent outside in the cold to come get you."

Ben blinked up at her and then said, "it's not that cold, in fact, it's rather nice out."

"well I was nice and happy inside until Master Durron sent me outside to find you and bring you inside because you have to go and see-"

"alright, I get it. You were forced to go get me. Go on inside, I'll take it up with Master Durron in the morning," Ben murmured as he motioned the girl away. She huffed and then said, "he demanded your presence now, not later."

Ben frowned and then sitting up he glared out at the trees and said, "fine, I'll go speak with Master Durron, and we'll see how _vitally_ important it is for him to speak with me."

He pushed up and grabbed his boots from a few feet away. The young padiwan squeaked and then sprinted after him, afraid of being left along in the dark.

(/)

Inside the temple Ben weaved in and out of groups discussing everything from strategies to battle meditation, trying and failing to not be noted. People still managed to try and get his attention and Ben ended up having to excuse himself on matters of importance just to get away. The young padiwan running behind him to keep up. After a few minutes Ben stopped and leaned against a wall to put his boots on. The girl stopped and then said, "you don't even know where you're supposed to go!"

"The Force is guiding me," Ben huffed sarcastically as he straightened up and fixed his shirt. Frowning, the girl walked down the hallway next to him and said, "you'll tell Master Durron I did as I was told, right?"

Ben complied quickly and turned the corner just as quickly, trying to lose the girl before she followed him even further. She paused in the next hallway and then called her goodbye before turning and walking the way they had come. Ben watched her disappear around the corner and then sighed before turning quickly and walking the last few corridors.

(/)

Kyp was waiting patiently at the end of one, his arms crossed and his face amused as Ben strolled up, obviously reluctant. The young man pushed his unruly red hair out of his face and said, "anything I can do for you Master Durron?"

"As a matter of fact you can, you're late though"

"That sounds an awful lot like a threat sir."

Kyp laughed momentarily before motioning over his shoulder with a dip of his head for Ben to follow him. Frowning, the youth followed Kyp down the corridor towards his father's study. As they walked Kyp watched him carefully and then whispered, "you doing okay?"

"Me?" The kid actually thought that this was a big joke, and he was apparently waiting for the punch line. Kyp stopped and grabbed Ben's arm to keep him from walking. Now that Kyp got a good look at him, the kid, well, he wasn't really a kid anymore. When had he grown up? It seemed like yesterday that the kid had just been _born_. It only reminded Kyp of how old he was getting, must have reminded Luke every day too, Kyp reasoned. He sighed and then said, "you're making me feel old kid, you know that?"

"sorry to hear that Master Durron. I know how upset that must make you." Ben commented dryly as he tried to pull away from Kyp's grip. The Jedi Master held firm though and pursued the topic further, "how old are you now, twelve?"

"That's hilarious Master Durron."

"Alright, alright, how old are you really? Nineteen?"

Ben shrugged slightly and then said, "close enough, I'm actually twenty, well, twenty and a half if you want it down to the millisecond."

"twenty! You better let your dad know how old you are, he probably lost track of something." Kyp shook his head slightly, genuine surprise rolling off him in waves, since when was the kid twenty? Ben rolled his eyes, and then said, "alright, where are we going?"

Kyp shook of the hazy memories long enough to say, "to a meeting, your dad called both of us in, apparently something's come up."

For a moment there was a flash of surprise in Ben's eyes, enough for Kyp to recognize it for what it was, that adventurous lust. That same adventurous flash had never truly left his mother's eyes, even after her only son had been born. Now it had apparently transcended the genome to end up in her son's eyes at that moment. Kyp didn't blame the kid, if he were twenty and stuck on this rock he would have been doing anything and everything to get off.

The flash was gone as soon as it had come through, and Ben nodded tightly as he said, "well then, we're probably keeping him waiting."

He strolled past Kyp and towards his father's study where he paused and then nodding his head as if receiving invisible confirmation, opened the door. Kyp frowned as he stood outside and then deciding against better judgement, he followed Ben inside.

(/)

There were few things that surprised Ben, and as of late, they were dwindling to an even shorter list. His uncle said eventually that list would disappear, then he said he would get married and the list would get longer again; lessons in the school of Solo were often taught that way. Standing in his dad's study now, and seeing three guards and a young woman who looked no older than Ben himself, made him stop, causing Kyp Durron to ram him from behind. Kyp gwarfed in annoyance and then hissed, "what the-"

There was momentary silence as they both took in the young woman who sat before them. Ben glanced her from toe to head, taking in every detail. She had her legs crossed one over the other, her feet were clothed with soft white sandals that strapped up to her ankles; the sea colored vinesilk dress that hugged her curves—although they were not too flamboyant, she definitely had them— had slipped up slightly to show off pale but well toned calfs; strung around her neck, which was the same porcelain color of her arms, were a small collection of gerinian stones laced together in a fashion that caught light every way they moved; long pale blond hair tumbled from a gerinian stone headdress that seemed to tie the whole package together in what could only be titled as royalty. As soon as Ben finished his general sweep he came up to meet her eyes only to see her observing him as well. Pale blue irises that seemed to pierce him scowled deeply at his obvious stare and eventually glanced him over as well, although Ben knew she got a different impression of him that he got of her.

The guard on her right seemed to see the exchange between the two of them because he moved slightly closer to her and almost went to step in front. Her eyes flicked to him barely, but the order was there and he froze, then returned to his original position. Kyp swallowed behind Ben and then whispered, "what the-" he never finished though since she turned her attention to Ben's father who was leaning against the edge of his desk with his arms crossed and his attention completely on his son who had obvious broken some from of protocol without even knowing it. She raised her chin slightly, the epitome of royalty and elegance all in that one move. She waited expectantly and Luke sighed before rising and saying, "Jedi Knight Skywalker, and Jedi Master Durron, this is the Queen of Onderon, Queen Kiala."

"a queen?" Kyp frowned and then looked her up and down once more before saying, "you look a little young your Highness."

She smiled coyly with a raised brow before answering in a soft accent, "a Jedi Master? You look a little old sir."

Kyp smiled slightly and then replied just as coyly, "oh good one your Highness, but calling me old practically pins the same title on the man over there." Kyp motioned to Luke with his head, who narrowed his eyes and silenced Kyp with a glare. The young queen appeared pleased to have won and Ben narrowed his eyes, deciding that she was just like any other royalty he had met, happy to win the petty battles, no matter how they won. She seemed to sense his change of air because she turned to smile at him, tilting her head to side slightly as if inviting him to try and beat her in an argument. Ben looked away and he swore when he looked back that she was laughing at him.

A man who looked old enough to be her grandfather broke out from behind her and then coughing to clear his throat he said, "I apologize for the late calling, but we called to confirm that we were coming."

Luke shook his head and frowning he replied, "we received no such transmission. I apologize, that is what must have caused the wait."

The man frowned and then looking back at the queen as he spoke to Luke, "I assure you, no one is questioning your end."

"May I ask what the calling is for at all?"

"Ah, yes, my apologies Grand Master, her Highness and I are here to ask a favor."

Luke's frown deepened until Ben was sure he'd never seen his father so confused in his life. The older man who was obvious either an ambassador or an aid continued carefully, "we are in need of some…protection. We are traveling to an extremely important diplomatic summit, and we were subtly referred to you by the Queen Mother."

Ben raised his brow there and then looked at his father who appeared more surprised by the information than concerned. He nodded and then leaning back against his desk Luke reasoned, "interesting, no mention of anyone specific in the Order?"

"we were referred directly to you." The man inquired, and then he seemed to realize the situation was drastically spiraling out of his expertise shown when he quickly clasped his hands together in front of him. Luke looked to Kyp and said, "interesting, don't you think Master Durron?"

"Quite Grand Master, I think, perhaps the Queen Mother is… up to something."

Luke frowned and seemed to think deeply about this for a moment until the young queen spoke, making it the second thing she had said since Ben had arrived in this room, "I assure you that the Queen Mother is only wishing that I have a secure environment when I arrive."

Luke raised his brow in question at the queens comment and Kyp frowned, just as lost. Ben took a slight step towards the door and his dad turned his eyes to watch him and then gave the slightest of nods dismissing him as soon as there was an opportunity. Luke then turned to the young queen and inquired, "what environment will you be entering that would require a Jedi's presence your Highness?"

She tipped her head to the side slightly, making those pale locks tumble over her shoulder and the stones around her neck clink together gently. Her smile was genuine this time as she said, "surely you know that the arena I am going to enter when I arrive is one where the smallest weakness is exploited, and the information I am bringing is highly sensitive, perhaps you understand what position I would like to portray when I arrive Grand Master?"

Luke frowned, and Kyp turned to him and said, "this is your expertise, transporting royalty with sensitive information, that's a Solo and Skywalker family tradition."

Ben smiled slightly at the reference to his father's past and Luke pursed his lips into a tight line, apparently not as amused as his son. The queen smiled as well and then said, "that is why I went to the Queen Mother, I asked for her reliable security ideas, and she immediately pointed out that the Jedi have defended her family constantly in the past. Seeing what the past was for her, I decided that perhaps, it was time I find a new partner in security."

Luke sighed and then ran a hand through his hair slowly as he thought deeply about what she was saying. As if she were adding a last minute idea, the queen reasoned, "and from what I've heard, the young Chume'da will be present. I'm sure you will be desiring to keep an eye on her."

Luke frowned once more, apparently not at all pleased with the amount of information that was being unloaded at that moment. He sighed once more, crossed his arms and looked up to the ceiling as if he were thinking very deeply at the moment. When he looked down a few moments later, Ben had moved closed to the door and the queen had begun smiling, knowing that she had won. Luke dipped his head in acknowledgment and then said, "I see your point your Highness, and I will prepare a Jedi Master to join you on your diplomatic mission."

She smiled even further, and Ben took that moment to go and open the door. She held her hand up towards him and then said, "I was hoping actually, that you would send someone who was perhaps, my age?"

Ben froze, tensing in the doorway as he looked over his shoulder tentatively at the young queen who was obviously referring to him. She smiled at him and then nodding as if the matter were decided she managed, "Jedi Knight Skywalker would do just fine."

Luke smiled, apparently seeing the bait, but not rising to take it at all. "Oh but your Highness, you insisted that the information you are carrying is vitally important, Jedi Knight Skywalker is not prepared to take such a mission alone."

The Queen flared up momentarily, apparently not used to people dismissing her orders so easily. Ben winced as she set her glare on his father and hissed, "then by all means Grand Master, send a Jedi Master with him as well."

Luke shrugged and reasoned, "I cannot spare both a Knight and a Master, perhaps I can send my niece with you. Jedi Master Solo is more than capable of handling such a mission."

The Queen rose slowly and the guards hackles rose as she crossed the room to Luke and whispering is a hushed tone that was meant only for him, "I was under the impression that your niece was a fighter, not a diplomate."

"Yes, but my son is no where near a diplomate either." Luke countered easily, not the least bit phased by the young Queen's intense glare. She moved a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and then said, "then I assume we are done here?"

"Unless you are willing to listen to my ideas, then yes. You best be careful though your Highness, closed mindedness in Court will not gain you any support." Luke's warning obviously shocking the young Queen as she turned on her heel and motioned for her guards to follow her. As she passed Ben she glanced him over once more and then stormed past and out the door. As soon as the door had closed behind her aid Kyp whistled then said, "where did she pick up that_ attitude_? Don't they teach respect in princess school anymore?"

Ben frowned and then glancing at the door again he whispered, "she was intimidated, she did the one thing she knew how to do, attack. We challenged her authority when she thought she had a clear victory."

Kyp turned to look at him in surprise and then said, "when did you start to speak nobility?"

Ben shrugged and then said, "I thought it was obvious that she was intimidated, didn't you see the way she was sitting, the way she wouldn't meet anyone's eyes? She was definitely thinking we would just agree to everything and let her have her way. It's obvious she's not used to losing."

"well, it's a good thing we gave her a dose of humility before sending her off on her first diplomatic mission." Luke replied as he moved behind his desk to sit at it. He watched Ben for a moment and then said, "why don't you follow them out, make sure everything is taken care of?"

"You think they're spies?" Ben questioned in surprise as he turned to look at his father. Luke shrugged and nodding to Kyp said, "they would be very good actors then. I applaud them excessively if they are. That's immaterial though."

As he gathered his thoughts again, there was a knock on the door. Luke frowned at the door and Ben's head titled to the side as he said, "probably the aid apologizing for her actions. At least, that's what I think he should do."

Luke sighed and waved his hand dismissively, apparently giving to order to let them in. Ben reached out and opened the door, turning to face who he believed was the aid, he was once more surprised to see the young queen standing outside. Her hands clasped tightly in front of her and her icy gaze set on him. She nodded to him and then in a much softer voice than she had spoken with before, she whispered, "is your father still present?"

Ben opened his mouth to answer, only to step aside, his mouth struggling over words to fill the silence as she passed him. She slipped inside it seemed, as if she were sliding under a firing squads scrutiny. She stood before his father like that, as if she were awaiting judgement and in that moment, Ben saw that she was definitely at least eighteen, maybe nineteen. Luke looked up and with a slight smile said, "ah, your Highness, have you come back to renegotiate?"

She shook her head quickly and in a hushed voice, spoke so quickly that words appeared to have difficulty coming out of her mouth, "I apologize for my earlier actions, they were uncalled for, and completely disrespectful, but you must understand the how perilous of a position I am in."

Luke raised his brow in surprise and then said, "you made yourself clear your Majesty, you are carrying sensitive information, and are entering a place you have obviously never transpired in-"

"You'll forgive me for saying that I lied to a Jedi's face." She looked away warily. Ben shook his head in surprise and then said, "we would have known if you were lying, you were telling the truth-"

"It was a half truth," She curtailed Ben's comment quickly and then broached the subject once more with Luke, "I am carrying a form of sensitive information, but I am the information."

"I don't believe I understand your Highness. I apologize, but you are not making sense." Luke commented dryly as he rose and crossed from behind his desk again. The queen shook her head quickly and whispered in a hurried tone, "I am under the impression that my Court, guard, and Council have all been infiltrated. You are aware of the Onderon civil war, are you not?"

"I am acquainted with the subject, but I'm afraid I cannot offer you useful insight your Highness." Luke replied softly as he leaned against the front of his desk again, crossing his arms comfortably, he glanced the young queen over as she clasped her hands tightly and continued. "It does not matter, you are aware that it is a dynastic war, yes?"

"of course."

She looked away quickly, as if stealing herself, and when she meet Luke's eyes once more she spoke with a steal resolve, "my father was murdered a few months ago, I was sworn to the throne then. My uncle planned his assassination and has hence forth set out to eliminate me as well."

"And you have reason to believe he had infiltrated your court?" Luke inquired as he frowned. She queen nodded quickly, apparently ignoring the other Jedi present, all attention focused on Luke and what he might say to help her situation. "I am desperate sir, I need the Jedi's protection. I-I have reason to believe that…that-" she seems to freeze momentarily, her eyes wide and fearful as she looked around at the shadows of the room. Luke rose quickly and whispered, "reason to believe what your Highness?"

"I believe, but I don't exactly have proof spare for scattered moments when I was much younger, that my, that my uncle is a Sith."

Kyp snorted softly and Luke glared at him for a moment before turning back to the queen and whispering, "and you are absolutely sure on this?"

She swallowed heavily, but her answer was written in her silence. Luke sighed heavily and the looking to Ben carefully he said, "what do you sense of this situation?"

Ben frowned, another teaching point, why couldn't he just be like other kids and just learn form example, why was it always hands on with his dad? "I don't sense a lie here, but she admitted to lying to us in the first place, I didn't sense a lie there either."

Luke nodded carefully, looking out the window to the right apparently lost in through or perhaps meditation, trying to locate a flaw in the queen's story. He turned back to her after a few tense moments to inquire, "and what will my Jedi do to protect you, your Highness?"

She shifted momentarily before replying, "I'm not sure, I don't-"

"If I send my Jedi with you, my own son mind you, will they come back?" Luke inquired as he watched her expectantly. The Queen looked down at her clasped hands and then with a tight jaw she looked up and said carefully, "you send them on missions of your own, and worry about their safe return, what is different about what I ask?"

"She has a point." Ben supplied softly as he turned to his father. Luke glanced at him momentarily, as if he were questioning that comment as well. Kyp nodded as if finalizing the matter and then said, "you could send Horn, he would be able to handle the mission and Ben."

Luke looked up in surprise for a moment, as if he were shocked that Kyp would agree to the whole thing as well. The Queen smiled slightly and whispered, "The Onderon Royal House would be greatly in debt to you Master Skywalker."

For a few tense moments Luke stared the young queen down, his brow lowered and his arms crossed loosely. Of course he was going to help her, he had no choice, someone came asking for help, it was his duty to provide it. But, was it worth it to risk his son, and one of his senior Masters? Corran would of course be able to handle the situation and strap down Ben, but the situation had a dark tinge to it, like a storm on the horizon. Could he send Ben and Corran into that storm, and risk them not coming out of it? Corran would be able to brave the darkness, he had passed so close to those storms, and had walked through them with Luke himself before, but Ben, Ben had danced on the edge, a stones through from the darkness, never inside. Would he know he had fallen, and would he have the courage to turn to Corran for help, or would he try to fight his own way out and get lost along the way?

Luke glanced up at him in that instant, Ben stood solidly in the center of the room behind the queen. His pale blue eyes watching Luke intently for orders, waiting patiently, but beneath the surface Luke sensed the swirling mass of energy. It was no secret that Ben wanted off of Yavin. He'd been running his whole life, and to tell him to sit still and not move was like trying to lock to a breach in a hull. Possible, but only for a short amount of time, until the pressure was too much and the hull shredded completely. Luke had known that Ben would not want to stay here, had known from the moment he had returned from his time with Leia and Han that Ben was done sitting around doing nothing, he wanted to be in the think of the action again, he wanted to feel the pound of adrenaline in his ears as he charged into a situation where it was just him and his enemies. With no real enemy except for the phantom of the Sith out in the galaxy, he had been antsy, desperate to get out and put a gun to an actual enemy he could touch and see. Luke could understand that, he'd been twenty once too. A young idealist that wanted nothing but to vanquish his enemies and avenge his friends, but that kind of idealism is what made him charge head first into his battle with Vader, and to almost topple over the edge and into the darkness when he went to face Vader again. He couldn't send his son to that fate too.

Ben seemed to sense the shift in his father's thoughts because he lowered his eyes and set his jaw. At that motion Luke realized he couldn't tie his son down like he wanted too. He had too much of his mother in him, too much of that Jade fire coursed through his veins, and as much as he wanted to rein his son in and try to get him to settle into his new role as a senior Knight, and possibly a Master in a ten years, Ben was not made for sitting, he was born and raised in war, all he had known was war; Luke should have known that getting Ben to settle down would have been difficult. It had been difficult for Luke himself to settle down, and thinking back on that, had he really? Even after he had married Mara and they had both decided to try and settle down together, the galaxy had always had plans of its own. Even after Ben's birth, they had been forced back into battle, to abandon their son in the Maw in hopes of protecting him. He should have known from the moment that the battle with Abeloth had ended, that the war was still waging for Ben.

"Ben," Luke began cautiously, the youth looked up and nodding, replied, "yes sir?"

In that moment he looked older, twenty going on fifty, Luke reflected dryly as he spoke calmly, "Inform Master Horn that he is to accompany you as a senior Master on a mission of great importance, that requires that he leaves…"

"tonight as the latest sir." The Queen supplied casually as her excitement built around her into a swirling mass of energy that rivaled that a youngling charged with delivering order of great importance. Luke sighed heavily and then turning to Ben, who was also doing an extremely poor job of hiding his excitement, to say, "pack your bags then Jedi Knight Skywalker, I will see you at the landing pad before you take off."

Ben nodded tightly, but he knew that his father would speak with him before he was even finished packing. He bowed and then turned to leave. The Queen bowed as well, and Luke dipped his head to her politely as she passed him. As soon as they were both out of the room, Luke turned to Kyp and spoke quietly, "inform Corran that I need him to keep a close eye on Ben while they are on this mission. He's a loose cannon right now and I don't want something to happen."

Kyp smiled knowingly and then bowed as he turned to leave though he paused and then looking over his shoulder he asked, "did you sense the Force around the two of them?"

Luke frowned momentarily and then shook his head, Kyp nodded and then whispered, "it was wrapping around them, almost binding them. It was interesting, I've never felt anything like it in my life."

"Interesting," Luke commented suddenly curious, "I didn't sense it."

Kyp shrugged and then motioning to the door and obviously to Ben who was walking away, he said, "It was incredibly subtle, I'm not even sure if it was there."

Luke frowned and thought about that for a moment, and then nodding as if he was sure of something he turned back to Kyp and said, "warn Corran about that too, and tell him to keep an eye out for it. If he feels it, he's to report to me."

Kyp nodded once more and then turned on his heel and left. Luke watched door for a few moments and then leaning against his desk he wondered how he could have missed something like that in the Force.

Ben walked towards the turbo lift that would take him down to the hanger inside of the Jedi Temple, as he walked he swung his bag over his shoulder and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He really was going to have to cut it soon, maybe he would cut it while they were in hyperspace, he thought as he smiled. He pressed the call button and then glanced over his shoulder to see his father walking towards him from the other direction. Ben winced inwardly, from this look on his father's face, it was going to be one of _those_ turbo lift rides. Luke stepped up next to him and then said, "all packed?"

"pretty easy to be when you don't have a lot to pack," Ben said with a shrug as he stepped into the turbo lift. Luke followed him in and then reached out and pressed the door close, but not the level. Ben turned to him and said, "what?"

"Be careful Ben, I'm getting a bad-"

"Please don't say you're getting a bad feeling, if you get one, then I get one. It's kind of a thing in our family," Ben comment offhandedly as he reached to press the button. Luke stopped him though and then said, "Ben, I'm serious."

Ben narrowed his eyes momentarily and then replied, "are you really _that _worried about this? I mean it's not like I'm fourteen anymore and I need you to tell me to be careful."

Luke sighed for a moment and then murmured, "don't remind me."

Ben fell silent for a moment and then whispered softly, "what? Do you want me to call you every night like I used to when I was a kid and tell you that I'm okay and all that? I know those used to calm mom down all the time."

Luke laughed dryly and then looking his son up and down he said, "that's not what I'm asking, just a chirp once in a while, so I know that you know I'm alive."

"Don't joke about that." Ben muttered as he reached to press the button and Luke let him this time. The turbo lift descended slowly and Luke said, "I'm sure you and Corran will get along on this trip."

"I'm actually happy you're sending me with him because I'm not in the mood to deal with the sarcasm Master Durron oozes." Ben commented coolly as he shifted his bag to his other shoulder.

Luke smiled at him and then teased, "you don't exactly keep it in either you know."

Ben glared at his father, fainting injury. "At least I don't hit people with it up on the head, I pick and chose who I hit."

"You keep telling yourself that Ben."

Ben snorted softly as he looked at the wall next to him, and Luke knew he was hiding a smile that was threatening to escape. They were silent for a few heart beats and then Ben turned to his father and said, "what do you think of her?"

"there are plenty of hers in this galaxy Ben."

"I mean the queen, what do you think of her?"

Luke frowned and for a heartbeat debated telling his son about what Kyp had sensed between the youth and the queen. Ben watched him expectantly until Luke glanced at him and said, "be wary around her."

Ben didn't look the least bit surprised at the bluntness in fact he nodded and said, "wonder why she wanted me."

"She said she wanted someone her age."

"I mean really. You can't expect anything but a lie from her now." Ben commented dryly as the doors opened. Luke nodded and lowering his voice whispered, "then be extra wary around her. I hate to judge before knowing someone but, the Dark Side tends to run in families."

" sort of like ours?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Luke replied with a tight smile as he put his hand on his son's shoulder, suddenly very worried for him. Ben looked up at him and then whispered, "I promise, if I start feeling funny or I want to adopt a new name, Master Horn will be the first to know."

Luke sighed, trying not to smile at Ben's obvious attempt to make the conversation lighter. He squeezed Ben's shoulder tightly and then said, "just be careful. Girls are pretty but dangerous."

Ben smiled and then slipping away and winking he said, "is that what they told you about mom?"

Luke smiled at him and said, "oh no, I knew that from the minute I saw her."

As they turned to walk towards the large, silver shuttle near the end of the rows of StealthXs, the aid came down the ramp. His robes blew about slightly in the wind that had picked up and he waved to them slowly. Luke paused and Ben did as well to question, "what?"

"Nothing, I just- never mind." Luke replied as he continued on. Ben watched him curiously for a moment before frowning and following him quickly. As he caught up to his father he had formed the question on the edge of his mind, but as soon as they were close enough to the aid to hear him over the roar of the ships engines, he began thanking them profusely for their sacrifice and such. Leaving no room for Ben to question his father on what he had sensed, or seen. Instead, Ben turned to look around for Corran only to see Kyp strolling across the hanger towards them. His brown robes obviously suited for travel. Ben frowned as the Jedi Master arrived and then inquired towards Kyp, "where's Master Horn?"

Luke turned then as well and Kyp smiled crookedly as he replied, "he is regretful to inform that he cannot take part in this mission; he cited something about Mirax and her being furious if he took off on some mission right now."

Ben's jaw dropped in surprise and Luke laughed lightly as he said, "I assume you packed your bag in response?"

Kyp smiled, faking innocence, and held up a bag. "I couldn't let the junior go alone!"

Ben glared openly at Kyp, not bothering to acknowledge the aid who seemed lost in the conversation and the glares at the moment. Luke dipped his head in acknowledgement to Kyp and then smiling at Ben's reaction he said, "try to be respectful Jedi Knight Skywalker," he turned to leave and then as if adding a last thought, he turned back to Ben with a smile and said, "enjoy your mission."

He turned and began the long walk across the hanger leaving Ben to watch him open mouthed, lost for words at his misfortune. Kyp smiled as he wrapped his arm tightly around Ben's neck and started to pull him up the ramp behind the queen's aid. "Just you and me junior, exciting isn't it?"

Ben moaned in frustration as he tried to escape Kyp's grip. He looked over his shoulder at his father who smiled and waved from a safe distance away. As soon as they were almost up the ramp the aid toggled the controls to close the ramps. It snapped shut with a hiss and Ben got one more look at his father who was standing a little ways off, his hand raised slightly as if in one last goodbye and Ben seriously wondered if his father was right and something was wrong with the mission.

Below his feet, Ben felt the engines rumble to life and Kyp released him and pushed Ben away playfully. Ben swatted at his hands and tried to put a safe distance away from the Jedi Master. The aid watched this, and although he tried to keep that professional manner, it was obvious that his resolve was cracking. He motioned into a small cabin and said, "her Highness will be with your shortly, the flight is somewhat long, which is the reason for such a quick departure."

"It will be fine, we adjust well, right junior?" Kyp replied as he pushed Ben's head slightly. Ben glared at him and then whispered, "will you stop calling me that?"

The aid smiled slightly and then motioned to the cabin and said, "I will inform her that you are waiting for her, I am sure that will hurry her along."

As soon as they were in the cabin the aid slipped away and Kyp tossed his bag onto the couch off to the side and sat down next to it watching Ben who had begun poking around the room slowly. He paused by the dresser and looked behind it carefully, then frowning he moved on quickly to check behind the door. Kyp watched him amused for a moment before asking, "what you looking for junior? A place to do your business so I can't see?"

Ben glowered at him for a moment before returning to checking through the drawers and behind the small plant in the corner, as he poked behind the plant he said, "I'm looking for surveillance equipment. If she's right and her uncle's guys have infiltrated her Cabinet and such, then they will be watching her and therefore us."

"Ah, I see," he paused for a moment while Ben reached behind the plant and started scratching at the wall, and then continued sarcastically "maybe you want to let the class know what you're doing now?"

"there is an unnatural hollowness," Ben murmured as he brought his fist back to the punch the wall. There was a cracking and Kyp leaped to his feet as he hissed, "we just got here and you're-"

The door opened again just as Ben yanked something out of the wall. He held it up to look at it and then tossed it onto the table for Kyp to see. It was a simple bug, nothing to complex, it would pass under any system looking for it, but a good eye would know it was there. As Ben turned to look at who had entered, the queen blinked and then said, "subtle of you."

Ben dipped his head in respect and with a cool smile he replied, "they were watching you. I took it upon myself to remove the surveillance."

She moved past Ben and towards the table, then picked the bug up in her delicate hands and looked it over casually, as she looked over it she said, "interesting, this is not Onderon technology."

She sat down on the couch slowly, turning the surveillance system over in her hand as she eyed if carefully. She turned it on it's front and then pushed her nail into a small divot in the back, the system let out a soft pitch and she then looked at it closely before standing once more and throwing it at the far wall. It shattered into a couple pieces and Kyp looked at her in surprise and then looking at Ben who went to inspect the pieces, he exclaimed, "that couldn't have been done in a cleaner, quieter manner?"

The queen glared at him for a moment and then whispered, "if you wanted it handled a certain way, perhaps you should have taken care of it," she glanced to Ben who had smashed one of the pieces beneath his boot, and then said, "you're actions are only making me prouder of my choice in entourage."

Kyp opened his mouth to argue only for Ben to look at the queen and whisper, "there could be more surveillance, I haven't checked the whole room your Highness." His eyes then continued to graze around the room, his curiosity evident in the Force as he stepped away from the wall and said, "you might want to get that fixed by the way, you Majesty, it might look funny."

She made a face that was a cross between a grimace and a sneer and then to Ben and Kyp's surprise she replied, "please call me Kiala, I have not yet… adjusted to the title of Queen."

Ben seemed to think about her statement for a moment before nodding curtly and saying, "as you wish."

Kiala smiled at him warmly and then settled back into the couch, shifting the edge of her transparent, sky blue robe so that it draped around her in a pool. She pushed her blond locks back over her shoulder in a subtle gesture of comfort and then whispered, "there is no more surveillance. I had my captain of the guard check it earlier."

"so that was a test?" Kyp murmured as he leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his steepled fingertips. Kiala looked at him for a moment as if she had been insulted by his accession and then said, "no, I am sure my guard missed that one. They have not been well trained, most of them are young and have not worked long under me."

"I thought you said your guard was infiltrated." Ben pointed out as he moved his bag away from the door and onto the dresser. He stepped around the couch and sat adjacent from Kiala on the opposite couch. Kyp moved from next to the Queen and sat next to him, apparently still trying to understand what had transpired a few moments ago.

"My captain of the guard was chosen by me. I chose him from a small fighter squadron that never worked for the palace. He has been extremely loyal to me ever since I picked him," Kiala spoke offhandedly as she smoothed out the fabric of her pants. Ben noticed that she had changed to a simple pair of white pants and a white tunic. She had removed all of the jewels and glamour, and looking at her now, he thought she looked rather pretty without all of it. But without all of that, she looked younger than she had with it. Just looking at her made Ben worried, she had such a delicate frame, soft shoulders, a tiny waist, in fact Ben was sure he could snap her in half without even trying. She seemed to sense his eyes because she turned her gaze to him and said, "he was in the room in fact when you entered. He just got a little jumpy when you stared too long."

Ben narrowed his eyes as he remembered the man. He was maybe three years older than Ben, definitely a head taller, with broad shoulders, and serious kind of expression that Jaina said had won her over with Jag, her now husband. Those dark eyes had made Ben uncomfortable as they had stared into his own. Kiala looked at him carefully and then said, "he's very protective, although I've never quite understood why."

Ben could name a thousand and one reasons why he was so protective, and Kiala's looks and curves were defiantly two of the higher reasons on the list. As much as he chided himself for thinking like that, he had been trained in the GAG to see the obvious and the underlying motives in people actions; and although he hadn't even stepped into his uniform for a good six years, that training had hung onto him like a second skin. When he looked up from his musing he saw Kiala smiling at him sweetly and just a tad bit too gently she said, "he's a very high ranking general now, I'm proud to say I started his spiral into his position."

"How kind of you." Ben murmured as he leaned back and crossed his arms. He wasn't stupid, he could see that she was rilling him up, trying and failing to get the reaction she wanted. Kyp coughed to get her attention and as she broke contact from Ben, he couldn't help but feel relieved that her icy eyes weren't on him anymore. She smiled at Kyp and with that soft voice once more said, "yes?"

Kyp frowned at her momentarily and then began after he was sure he had her undivided attention, "why did you come here in the first place, surely it wasn't to watch Jedi Knight Skywalker smash a hole in your wall and then pull out a bug?"

Kiala smiled once more, and her smile was genuine this time as she said, "oh no, that was just a bonus. I actually came to make sure that you had settled in comfortably," she paused for a moment, her lips drawing into a soft line and then with a smile like a summer breeze she continued, "I was under the impression that Jedi Master Horn was going to be joining us on this mission."

Kyp frowned, his pride momentarily wounded as he replied, "he claimed prior commitment."

"Really? What a shame, I was looking forward to meeting him," Kiala whispered as she brushed imaginary dirt off her pants once more before looking up at the Jedi once more. That icy gaze locked down and refusing infiltration, as much as Ben wished to know what was beneath the surface, he also knew that it was going to take giving in to her demands first. Doing that, meant trusting the Queen of Onderon, and at the moment, Ben wasn't so sure that was the best idea if he wanted to live. She sat back comfortably on the couch then, her arm casually draped across the back as she crossed her legs delicately and with a slight smile she whispered, "what a time we have ahead of us soon. I assume we shall be arriving tomorrow sometime in the late morning."

"Where will be traveling exactly you Highness? You… neglected to mention that to the Grand Master." Kyp questioned softly as he too leaned back comfortably into the couch, Ben remaining at stiff attention at his side. The Queen shrugged and then whispered, "we are heading at this moment to Kinsheak II, a small moon in the Lambda sector."

Ben frowned momentarily and then commented gently to Kiala, "strange, last I looked Onderon was in the Inner Rim, and the Lambda sector is in the Mid Rim, not too far from Inner Rim actually. Strange that you would travel all the way out here and then back again just for a security detail."

Kiala glared at him, her eyes narrowing to slit as she replied, "well observed Jedi Knight Skywalker, well observed." She leaned forward slightly and then smiling at him carefully she whispered, "let's just say I have need of a good entourage."

"And you couldn't have gone to the Galactic Alliance with this request?" Ben replied as he leaned forward too, his forearms rested on his knees and a smile playing on his lips. Kiala snorted gently and then leaning back, apparently backing out of the argument she retorted, "and have to sign thousands of papers, half of which would be trying to tie Onderon to your _precious_ Alliance, and binding me for eternity to a government that is filled with more bureaucrats and lies that fill a snakes mouth? I think _not_." She narrowed her eyes once more and then rose slowly. She smiled gently, all animosity gone in that moment and whispered, "it was well past midnight, I think it's time I retire."

With that she swept pasty them, pausing by Ben, she dipped her head and then continued on out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Ben wiped his hands down his face and sighed heavily. Kyp whistled and rose from the couch, slightly amused at the way the Queen seemed to bring out the the teenage Skywalker that had disappeared after Abeloth. No one had missed how much the youth had changed after his encounter with the Force entity. Kyp raised his hands above his head in a stretch and then sighing, walked towards the fresher and said, "she's something else."

Ben nodded tightly and then put his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. Surely there was a reason for the Queen's biting attack at his mention of her seeking them out. She was not telling the whole truth for sure, there was just too much animosity in her words whens he spoke about the topic. Finishing that thought, Ben decided that it was better now than never to try and reach into the queen's mind and find out what she was really thinking.

Slipping into a half mediation trance, he closed his eyes and reached out into the Force completely immersing himself in it, before he reached out towards Kiala. He could sense her casual air as she walked away, certain that she had the Jedi wrapped around her little finger, especially Ben. He smiled at that and then pushed a little deeper, trying to see why she was so worried about getting them on her side. He sensed it then, a flash of fear, not at his entrance to her mind, or because she was being attacked, but because of a memory. He flinched away from the Force in surprise and found himself back in the room. That fear had been so palpable that he could almost feel it himself, in the pit of his gut, and that fear was the reason that he stumbled toward the door to see what was going on and what would be causing such a spark.

As he passed into the doorway, he saw her speaking with her aid at the end of the hallway. The old man looked over Kiala's shoulder to see Ben standing in the hallway and then whispered something to her and walked the other way. Kiala glanced over her shoulder at Ben and then gave him a light smile as she turned and followed the aid. Frowning, Ben followed her, refusing to let her get away like that. He caught up to her in front of her rooms, the guard was there and he almost stopped Ben. He went to step in front of the Jedi but Kiala raised her hand, a smile of amusement playing on her lips as she inquired, "yes Jedi Knight Skywalker?"

Ben returned the smile and then with a dip of his head he said, "if I drop formalities with you Kiala, then you get to drop my title, please just call me Ben."

She frowned at him and then as if testing the word she whispered, "Ben…" his name fell off her tongue like crystal water and she tilted her head to the side as she whispered, "interesting name, were you named after someone?"

Ben smiled and whispered, "unfortunately we are not close enough for you to know that, yet."

Kiala laughed lightly and then whispered, "you didn't just come to tell me this, what is it you would like… Ben?"

He dipped his head and then said, "I was wondering if you would be willing to-"

"Your Highness, it is late, you should retire." The guard spoke from behind Ben, making him glance over his shoulder in annoyance. Kiala smiled at the guard and said, "ah, Ben, this is Olie, he is my Captain of the Guard. Olie, this is Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker. Try to be respectful."

Olie frowned, apparently unconcerned with the last remark, in fact he acted as if Kiala had not even said it at all. He appeared to not be interested in the slightest by the Jedi who stood before him, and that irked Ben slightly, for what reason he couldn't say. Kiala smiled at him softly and then turned and whispered over her shoulder as she opened her door, "good night then… Ben."

She slipped inside and closed the door behind her, leaving him staring at her door, annoyance rolling off of him in waves. He turned slightly to look at Olie and spoke carefully trying not to instigate something he wouldn't be able to stop, "I was trying to speak to her about something important."

"if it has to do with her safety Jedi, perhaps you should drop the small talk and get right to it." Olie whispered with a greasy smile as he turned and took up post outside of Kiala's door. Ben glared at him momentarily before turning and walking back down the hallway, prepared to stop and glance into a few of the rooms and poke around to try and learn more. There was a slight cough behind him and Ben stopped and glanced over his shoulder to see Olie motion down the corridor and say, "do go straight back to your rooms Jedi Knight Skywalker, it is best if you do that."

Ben frowned and then with a wan smile he said, "of course."

That night, Ben lay looking up at the ceiling of the shuttle. His hands resting on his abdomen, trying to find some sort of peace so that he could finally sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes though he felt that burst of fear that had come from the Queen of Onderon. It couldn't have been her aid could it? Maybe he was in some way associated with her father's death, maybe that was the reason. She hadn't had that spark before though when she had been near the aid. He wouldn't put it past her however to play him, to play his emotions to get him to feel bad for her so that she could manipulate him further. As he lay looking at the ceiling, he considered that possibility, she could have been manipulating them the whole time, and that was why his father had had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

A few hours after sitting thinking about those thoughts, it was early into the morning, and he couldn't take just sitting there anymore, not being being able to sleep. So, Ben rose and dressed quietly, hoping not to eke Kyp who was sleeping in the bed across from him. Ben, being a light sleeper himself, knew that the Jedi Master was one as well, years at war had taught them both how to wake at the slightest sound. The last thing Ben wanted in that moment though, was for Kyp to wake and follow him.

Finally dressed and still wide awake, Ben went towards the door and began to pull his boots on again, hoping that he hadn't woken Kyp he glanced up to see the Jedi Master watching him expectantly from the edge of the bed. No doubt he wanted to know what in hells name Ben was doing up at three in the morning, but Ben had no intention of telling him just yet. Kyp sighed heavily and then said, "don't make me ask Ben."

"I'm going for a walk," Ben murmured as he rose and started towards the door, his intention of leaving Kyp behind clear, or so he thought until the Jedi Master responded.

"Ah, down a short of long air lock?"

Ben paused and smiled slightly at the sarcastic comment and then glancing over his shoulder replied, "what does it matter, I'll be back in a few hours."

Kyp frowned as he rose slowly and grabbed his robe, pulling it on he murmured, "then I suppose I should go with you. We can talk about some things."

"Really, it's fine, I can walk on my own-"

"I have no doubt in my mind that you can do that, this is more about you walking around a foreign ship at three in the morning," Kyp joked as he spoke, putting his arm around Ben's shoulders and pushing him towards the door as he opened it. Be sighed, it was apparent that he was not going to be rid of the Jedi Master, now or later.

The shuttle was larger then either of them had anticipated, and as the first hour went by with no sign on anyone other than themselves in the quiet halls, Kyp began to feel uneasy. He glanced to Ben to see if the youth was feeling the same, but Ben's face was a mask of his true feelings and intentions. His eyes remained straight ahead, his walk holding purpose, and Kyp eventually had to stop him at a junction and question him. "I suppose you want to talk about why you wanted to walk around at three in the morning now?"

Ben glanced to him, and then sat debating how to answer that question. Why did he want to walk around this ship at three in the morning? It could have been nerves at his first mission in years, he supposed; however, Ben had handled plenty of missions like this, he shouldn't have been worried in the slightest, let alone nervous. Maybe, he thought he would get a catch on someone's emotions, figure out why the queen was being so secretive, why her Captain of the Guard had requested that he go straight back to his quarters not a few hours earlier. No one appeared to be alive on the ship though. Yet, everywhere he looked now, there appeared to be someone watching, even now, as they stood in the middle of the ship with no one around them, Ben felt like he was being observed.

Kyp's grip on his shoulder tightened and Ben glanced to him momentarily, trying to pin down where those secret eyes were that seemed to be watching. With a frown he lowered his eyes and voice to whisper, "do you feeling like you're being watched right now?"

For a moment, Kyp glanced around, as he looked down the different corridors, he began to feel it again, that prickling on the edge of his senses that he had been feeling all night, that had only seemed to disappear when he had followed Ben out on this little "walk". It was stronger now, and Kyp had the urge to look over his shoulder, wondering if perhaps someone _was_ standing at the other end of the hall, watching them. He lowered his voice to a gentle whisper like Ben's to reply, "yes, I sense it."

They were silent for a moment, Ben listening intently to hear over the roar of the hyperdrive engines that seemed to be the only sound that occupied the ship. A constant buzzing in his ear that seemed to fill his whole being like a gentle vibration. He closed his eyes for a second and then whispered, "I don't sense anything… dangerous. I don't feel threatened, it just feels like someone is watching my every move."

"Interesting." Kyp murmured as he began to walk again, reaching out as Ben had moments earlier to sense what was around them. He could feel living beings nearby, could sense slight thoughts, but they were stringing together into immaterial things, the simple thoughts of servants waking. He passed a set of doors and Ben spoke softly from behind him, "I don't trust her."

"Hmn?" Kyp murmured from ahead, distracted, and obviously choosing not to listen to Ben in that moment. There were plenty of hers that they had just passed, trusting anyone on this mission was out of the question of course. If there was one Sith in the Onderon system, then there was always another. There was always two, a master and an apprentice.

Judging from what the queen had claimed about her uncle, he was the master, now they only had to find the apprentice. The more time that Kyp spent near the queen, the more he began to realize that perhaps she was that apprentice. As they turned a corner suddenly, the devil walked into them. Well, more walked into Ben.

The queen cried out as she stumbled backwards, and Ben reached out lightening quick and caught her hand before she could fall. Pulling her to her feet quickly she looked up at him in surprise and then whispered, "oh, Jedi Kni- I mean, Ben, I didn't see you."

"Niether did we." Kyp murmured as Ben let go of the Queen's hand, he hadn't missed the fact that the queen had dropped Ben's title, which worried him just slightly. Kiala tucked the hand Ben had caught underneath her other hand and whispered, "I would think you would be sleeping."

"I would think the same." Ben retorted as he glanced her up and down. She was still wearing the same pants, tunic, and robe, only her hair was pulled back into a delicate style at the nape of her neck. She pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear self-consciously and then replied softly, "I could not sleep. It has been a hard few weeks, and sleep has not been easy."

Kyp didn't want to admit it, but he felt bad for the kid. She was maybe eighteen, and her dad had been murdered; her mother was apparently dead as well, since she would probably be with her daughter now, and the kid was all alone in this big galaxy. It was no different from Ben really, he had lost his mother at fourteen, at least he still had his dad though. Seeming to sense Kyp's thought she looked at him cynically and then whispered, "I apologize, but my aid has brought something to my attention and I must speak with him."

She passed them and Ben turned around quickly to whisper to her back, "was he there, when your father was killed?"

Kiala froze and Kyp sensed a swirl of emotion under that perfect façade, Ben apparently saw something more because his eyes widened and he whispered, "I'm sorry Kiala, I didn't mean to make you-"

Without even turning around the queen whispered, "The past is behind me, I can not bring the dead back nor can I change what has transpired, I can only keep moving forward. Now, if you will excuse me." She then continued down the hallway, turned right and vanished on her way to her aid's study.

Ben watched her for a moment and then walked quickly in the opposite direction, Kyp watched his back for a moment and then whispered, "what did you see?"

"Blood, lot and lots of blood being spilt." He shivered both in the Force and physically at the vision and then continued on quickly, trying to put as much distance between himself and the Queen of Onderon.


End file.
